The 100 the colony
by Jacob Denness
Summary: Clarke Griffin is a surgical intern at Griffin and Sullivan memorial hospital in New York Bellamy Blake has just returned home to Sidney and is about to receive a medal for bravery on the battle field they are a world apart but they have both been chosen for something that will change their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The 100 the colony

 **Clarke Griffin is a surgical intern at Griffin and Sullivan memorial hospital in New York Bellamy Blake has just returned home to Sidney and is about to receive a medal for bravery on the battle field they are a world apart but they have both been chosen for something that will change their lives forever.**

 **Hope you enjoy but seriously if you like this fic please review and say because I'm trying a lot of ideas out right now and I will only go with the ones people seem to like the most.**

* * *

 **Clarke**

Clarke opened her eyes slowly her head feeling cloudy. She stared at the sealing, at its white pristine plaster trying to remember what happened. It had been the end of her shift at the hospital, so she'd gone to the locker room to change out of her scrubs and go home. Clarke remembered walking in to the locker room but after that, nothing. Sighting up now her head spinning slightly, she realised she was still wearing her scrubs. This struck her as odd but she decided to encore this for now, looking around the room she saw she was in some kind of bedroom. That much was odvious, a hotel bedroom from the looks of it she could tell by the furniture and general décor. Still feeling groggy Clarke got off the bed staggering as she did so trying to think of a plan of action.

Looking around the room Clarke saw a door she walked over it to immediately, turning the handle she realised that it was locked. So acting on instinct Clarke started banging at it and shouting. To her relief it only took a few minutes for someone to hear her 'hello is someone there,' she heard a man's voice say courteously appearing on the other side of the door.

'Yes,' she almost screamed banging at the door more as what she guessed were drugs wore off she could feel her self-getting angrier 'let me out.'

'I don't have any key but my own,' the man's voice shouted back sounding suspicious. 'I don't even know where I am, I woke up five minutes ago in this weird hotel room down the hall from you.'

'What,' Clarke shouted taken aback 'the door wasn't locked.'

'No it was locked,' the man's voice said defiantly 'there was a key and some kind of map tucked in to the bible in the bedside table.'

'Give me a minute,' Clarke said automatically turning around walking back over to the bed, she spotted a small table next to it with a single draw set under it. Walking in front of it she opened it, and saw a bible with what she could tell was a map tucked in to it. Pulling it out opening the bible as she did so Clarke saw two keys seating there on the first page, connected by a keyring with a metal disc on it with a one engraved in it. Frowning she picked up the keys and still holding the map walked back over to the door insert the key that looked like it fight and opened the door. Letting it swing open Clarke saw the man standing there and she immediately had to hold back a smile.

Not that this was the time but he was a bit of a looker, almost black slightly messy hair dark freckled skin, plus she could tell he must work out from the way he was built. 'You a doctor,' he asked gruffly pointing at my scrubs.

'Yea,' Clarke said frowning not sure what to say. 'You a solder,' a solder she asked gesturing at the light brownish green coloured army dress uniform his open jacket reviling a shirt and tie.

'Yea,' he says frowning himself brushing down his shirt self countlessly 'who are you.'

'Clarke griffin,' she said quickly 'what about you.'

'Bellamy Blake,' he responded biting his tong odviously pondering something.

'What is it,' Clarke asked not wanting him to hide anything from her.

'Where were you before you woke up here Clarke,' Bellamy asked slowly.

'At work,' she said nodding agreeing with this line of questioning it would be good to establish where they both came from. 'I had just got of my shift at hospital I work at in new York I remember walking in to the locker room and then nothing; I must have been drugged what about you.'

'Not what city what country,' Bellamy pleaded gesturing with his hands. As he did this it was only now Clarke recognised his accent his Australian accent 'I was in Sydney' he said before she could confirming this. 'I'd gone to the bathroom because I was scared about getting the meddle they were going to give then nothing like you, I just woke up back there' he added pointing back down the slightly shabby looking corridor.

'I was in New York,' Clarke said slowly feeling scared more to herself than Bellamy.

'Well dame,' Bellamy said under his breath frowning. He went silent now freaked and so did Clarke never one of them knowing what to say. 'Well come on,' Bellamy said after a few minutes turning around gesturing at Clarke 'let's try and figure this out.'

With that he disappears down the corridor but Clarke didn't follow him, she remained where she was waiting and before too long. Bellamy came back looking at her expectantly 'how do I know I can trust you,' she said bluntly.

'I helped you unlock the door,' he said grinning slightly.

'Well that could just be your way of getting me to trust you,' Clarke countered.

'Ok,' Bellamy said shrugging still smiling 'say that it is wouldn't the best thing to do be to play along until you can escape.'

Clarke frowned he had a point there a terrifying but good point, and besides Bellamy probably wasn't behind all this whatever it was. 'Fine' she said after a few more minutes thought gesturing with her hand 'lead the way.'

'Can do,' he said smiling a little cockily now. 'So,' he adds a few minutes later, as they both walk down the extremely shabby looking corridor judging from the dust and pealing wall paper this was a rather old building 'do you have any enemies.'

'No,' Clarke said truthly looking in one of the rooms that lined the corridor open door seeing a room that actually looked descent. It looked to be nearly as well maintained as hers had been 'do you.'

'Yea kind off,' Bellamy said frowning 'but all of them would just have killed me, this whatever it is,' he continued waving his hand above his head a little theatrically 'isn't really there kind of thing.'

'Good to know,' she said smiling a little, Clarke really hoped Bellamy wasn't behind all this because he seemed like the kind of guy she would take out for drinks under different circumstances. As she thought this they walked out of the corridor and in to a small landing area in front of a lift and a set of stairs with a couple of slightly tattered sofas bastioned at intervals. 'I think we should take the stairs,' Clarke said eyeing them.

'Yea me to,' Bellamy said nodding walking forward.

'So,' Clarke began as they moved down the stairs passing other floors as they did so theirs seemed to be at the top of the building, 'do you think people will be filing out a missing person's report for you in Australia?'

'Definitely,' he said quickly 'my sister Octavia and Miller one of my best friends were there to see me get the medal so they would have noticed me disappear. To be honest I kind of feel bad for whatever poor cops working my case the amount of pressure Octavia's probably putting on them.'

'That's kind of sweet,' she said smiling 'I imagine my mother is probably doing the same and on top of that she's the kind of person who can call the commissioner or the mare even.'

'Really,' he said sounding impressed 'who is she.'

'Abby griffin,' Clarke said holding back a frown she knew Bellamy was only curious but she had been dealing with people forning over her mouther all her life. 'In addition to being the chief of surgery at the hospital I'm doing my internship at,' she continued sighing 'she runs a charity connected with a dozen others and a load of research initiatives.'

'Wow,' Bellamy said grinning as they reached the doors that seemed to lead to the ground floor 'sounds like you're a real princess, princess.'

'Please don't,' she asked scowling it wasn't the first time she had been called that.

'No I don't think I will princes,' Bellamy said smiling mockingly 'I like it you look like a princess to me,' he added nodding looking her up and down.

'I look like a princes to you,' she said questioningly razing her eyebrows.

'Yes,' he said sounding sure of himself but she could tell he was a little frown. Clarke's eyes cross to the cracked double wooden doors leading out of the small room they were in now.

Frowning she turned back to Bellamy a thought accruing to her 'I'm sorry but is this really the time for flirting,' she said annoyed with herself for forgetting the whole kidnapping thing.

Bellamy smiles a knowing smile in response 'Clarke I imagine when you woke up you were feeling pretty scared right.'

'Yea,' she truthfully.

'How about now,' he asked seriously.

Clarke frowned only now realising what Bellamy had been trying to do, something shed guess he was trained to do 'not as much now I guess,' she said not terribly liking the manipulation.

'Good,' Bellamy said 'I'm just trying to help Clarke you and I are in this together, so were going to need rely on each other.' Leaning forward he started to push one of the doors open but then stopped 'and just for the record Clarke,' he added turning back to face her. 'I may have been turning on the charm to stop you from being scared about what ever shit were in but that shouldn't mean it wasn't fun.'

'Are you actually enjoying yourself,' Clarke said incredulously following him through the door.

'I'm a solder Clarke, I've been in battle every solder on some level enjoys the rush,' Bellamy deadpanned but she wasn't really listening. She was busy inspecting what was without a doubt a hotel lobby, an old dusty looking one but it was definitely a hotel lobby with a desk a waiting arear and even a little shop.

'Ideas,' Clarke asked looking at Bellamy frown by the singular lack of people.

'See if we can get outside I guess,' Bellamy said gesturing to the hotels slightly grimy glass doors walking forward as he spoke.

'Good plan,' plan she said following him smiling a slightly sarcastic smile, if she was being honest her initial fear was starting to give way to bewilderment at the observatory of this whole situation. The thoughts any woman would have had accrued to her when she had woken up but none of those nightmares seemed to fit with this whatever it was.

'Clarke quick question, I think I know the answer but,' Bellamy asked as he laid a hand on the door handle 'with what you said about your mouther, do you think this could be a kidnapping for ransom kind of deal.'

'I doubt it,' she frowning shaking her head 'my mouthers I guess you could say well off but she's not that kind of rich.'

'Yea,' Bellamy said nodding 'I didn't think that would be it really, but I thought I'd ask plus I rather doubt this is a ransom kind a deal,' with that he opened the door and they both walked outside in to cool air.

'Ok,' Clarke said slowly drawing out the word looking around she didn't know what she had expected but it hadn't been this. The pavement and main road in front of them were cracked and crumbling with weeds growing at intervals, and the buildings on the street opposite them seemed to be from the look of them all, for a lack of a better word abandoned.

'Well there's power,' Bellamy said in an uncertain voice pointing. Looking where he was pointing Clarke saw that there was a hotel sign above them and its red neon letters were light up.

'What exactly do you think that tells us,' she asked staring up at the sky now. Where ever they were it looked to be late afternoon?

'I don't know,' Bellamy said sighing clearly trying to think of something for them to do now 'but I think it's a piece of the puzzle.'

'Yea probably,' Clarke said under her breath eyeing the map that had been with the keys.

'Good idea,' Bellamy said smiling pulling his own out of a pocket and unfolding it.

Doing the same she saw that someone has written on it 'where here I guess,' she said pointing to an arrow on the map that said as much.

'Yea I guess we are,' he said gesturing to a similar note on his map.

'Same hand writing I think,' Clarke noted pondering what this might mean.

'Yea,' Bellamy said biting his tong concentrating, looking back on his own.

'Do you think we should follow these directions,' Clarke asked studying the map further noticing a serious of other arrows on it leading away from the hotel.

'Well we can if you want,' Bellamy said looking up smiling 'but how about we get out of here.'

'Really,' Clarke said smiling surprised 'how.'

'According to the map,' he said gesturing to the left 'this road leads right out of this town or whatever it is.'

'Ok,' she said smiling taking a few steps forward 'let's go.'

'Excellent,' Bellamy smiled following her.

* * *

'This place looks condemned,' Clarke said a short while later as they crossed by a turn off down a side street, that looked just as run down as the main street was.

'Maybe it is,' Bellamy said in a pondering tone 'maybe this is some fucked up psychological experiment.'

'That's not a bad theory' Clarke said pursing her lips thinking about this possibility, looking back and forth as she did half expecting to see some evidence of this theory. But she didn't see anything all she saw was more cracked road and over grown grass the road was begging to cut through fields now, 'but if that's true,' Clarke asked turning back to Bellamy 'why us.'

Bellamy just shrugged in response to this 'why were here doesn't really matter that much, all that really matters is getting back to the people we love.'

'Yea your right there,' she frowned nodding rubbing her arms to warm them up. Her surgical scrubs didn't really provide a lot of protecting against the elements.

'Here,' Bellamy said immediately pulling off his jacket.

'You don't have,' Clarke began.

'Really Clarke,' he smiled holding out his jacket 'scrubs are really not meant to be warn outdoors like this there made of an extremely fine material you need to keep warm. Also,' he added cocking his head to one side giving her a once over 'exactly how much are you wearing under those.'

'That's none of your business,' she said slightly outraged at his question, taking his jacket pulling it on glad for the protecting from the cold. But she gave him a meaningful look all the same she didn't want him getting ideas.

'You don't have to tell me anything,' he grinned starting to walk forward again 'it's just a friend of mine who works in an army hospital only wears his boxes under his.'

'I have a vest on,' Clarke said threw gritted teeth frowning walking besides him 'so don't go imagining me in' she stopped abruptly realising what she was about to say. But unfortunately judging from the grin on Bellamy's face she could tell it wasn't soon enough.

'To late princes,' he sniggered, I'm already doing that.

Scowling she walked a head of him not wanting to talk anymore which Bellamy seemed to pick up on so that's what they ended up doing they walked in silence for how long Clarke wasn't sure. But just as they were leaving what seemed to be the town centre of wherever were and entering the raver overgrown looking outskirts, the silence began to prove to be too much for her. 'So,' she asked looking at Bellamy 'tell me about Bellamy Blake'.

'Well,' he shrugs 'I'm a solder as you know, special force actually I'm one of the guys who do the interesting stuff,' he added grinning.

'Ok,' Clarke said nodding smiling slightly, this is probably a good thing for me, she thought to herself. After all who knew who was behind all this and what might be waiting for them round any corner.

'What about you,' Bellamy asked 'you said your mouther is at top of the field are you heading that way.'

'I'm good at what I do, if that's what you're asking,' Clarke said exasperated. 'Contrary to what people think I got the internship myself not because of my mouther.'

'Never said you didn't,' Bellamy said seriously.

'Sorry,' she said sighing Bellamy didn't know anything about the issues of her life it was wrong of her to 'it's just,' she begin. But Bellamy put a hand up silencing her an understanding look spreading across his face.

'It's ok Clarke I understand remember I told you about my friend Miller he comes from a military family every time he gets any kind of commendation or promotion tongs wage about family favours regardless of how gooder solder he is'.

She smiled hearing this Clarke was about to thank Bellamy but then she saw something in the distance that didn't make sense, a wall.

'What the,' she begin as they walked up to the wall.

'Fuck,' Bellamy said completing Clarkes sentence.

Stepping forward Clarke outstretched a hand and pushed against the smove new looking concrete it was hard and strong. Looking up she saw razor wire on top of the actually quit high wall 'where are we,' she said turning back around to face Bellamy.

 **I know that was kind of an abrupt, ending also I can imagine people have a lot of questions, so if you want me to continue with this one please review. Because I really will only have only be going with this if people seem to like it so if you do please review and tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The 100 the colony

 **First thank you to FANFICThe100 your review was a big part of why I decided to write a second chapter to this fic. Second thank you fungirl22 you really synched things, also I would say I would normally proof read more than I did last chapter only reason I didn't was because I was treating it as an experiment. Third all people who favorited and started following this fic I hope you like chapter 2 as much as the first.**

 **Now this chapter his mainly from Bellamy's perspective I think it's good to get different characters perspectives of things so I will probably write about different characters perspectives as things move on.**

 **I'm most likely going to continue developing this fic but please still review its useful to know what people think.**

* * *

 **Bellamy**

'What the,' Clarke began as they walked up to the wall, a grey barrier of smooth concrete blocking their way.

'Fuck,' Bellamy said completing Clarke's sentence. As he said this Clarke stepped forward outstretching a hand and he watched as she pushed against the he could tell new hard concrete. Looking up he saw razor wire on top of the actually rather high wall getting through this wall wouldn't be easy, looking back down now he saw Clarke turning to face him.

'Where are we,' she asked him looking scared.

'I don't know,' he said seriously stepping forward looking to the right and then to the left the wall extended as far as he could see.

'Do you think we should try walking around it,' Clarke asked.

'Do you really think it's going to be that easy,' he said turning back to face her making an effort to keep his voice calm. Whatever was going on here he needed to be a professional and that meant being someone Clarke could rely on until they both found a way out of this.

'Yeah you're probably right there,' Clarke said frowning. 'Do you think there's away we could get over it,' she asked looking back at the wall.

'Not right now,' he said automatically, the idea had already occurred to him but he knew it would require a ladder or something.

'Alright fine,' Clarke said glaring at him sounding a little annoyed 'what's your grand plan then.'

'I don't have one,' Bellamy began to say, but then he remembered something. 'Do you still have that map we were left with,' he asked pulling his own out of his pocket and unfolding it.

'Yeah,' Clarke said slowly holding out her own 'but what.'

'Look here,' Bellamy said triumphantly cutting across her pointing at part of the map where a circle had been drawn with the words go here next to it.

Wordlessly Clarke unfolded her own map and they both saw that someone had drawn a circle on the same spot on hers and written go here as well 'Ok,' she said slowly frowning 'what now.'

'Well I think we go there,' Bellamy smiled, as best as he could figure it was there best course of action right now.

'What if it's a trap,' Clarke asked frowning looking worried.

'Good,' he said 'I kind of hope it is.'

'Why,' she asked loudly, taken aback.

'Because then we would have someone to ask what's going on here Clarke,' it was true a trap would mean the opportunity to learn things, even though it probably wasn't the kind of trap she was worrying about it being. 'Anyway Clarke,' Bellamy added quickly seeing that she still looked worried 'I doubt is a trap, because think about it they've already got us.'

Clarke gave him a pondering look now considering this perspective looking back at the wall 'I guess you're right,' she said quietly after a few minutes thought. 'It doesn't feel like they've got us where they want us but they do don't they.'

'Hay,' Bellamy said grabbing Clarkes hand getting her attention 'what ever happens I promise were in this together,' he continued smiling what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

It took a minute but she smiled back 'thanks,' she began but then paused and smiled a bigger smile 'aren't you going to promise to protect me or something like that,' she said giving a slight giggle.

'You're not supposed to promise someone anything,' Bellamy laughed letting go of her hand 'makes people think they don't have to worry, when they do.'

'Is that so,' Clarke laughed 'can people really forget something like that.'

'O yeah,' Bellamy nodded grinning 'people can be really stupide.'

'O I know that's true,' she giggled nodding 'you wouldn't believe what I've seen people manage to do to them self's which resulted in them being brought in to the emergency room.'

'Sounds like there's a few fun story's there,' Bellamy smiled looking down at his map trying to figure out which way they should go.

'O more than a few,' Clarke nodded smiling.

'Sounds fun,' Bellamy smiled looking 'now I think if we go back the way we came and go down this road I can see on the map we'd be heading in the right direction.'

'Sounds like a plan,' Clarke said her smile faltering slightly, she was still worried about doing this but Bellamy could tell she also thought this was the best cause of action. Giving her a reassuring nod Bellamy walked past her leading the way walking away from the wall hoping he was doing the right thing.

* * *

They ended up mostly walking in silence both of them concentrating on the scenery they were passing. But Bellamy quickly lost interest in the overgrown abounded looking buildings and cracked roads, he had seen abandoned towns before and that was where as best he could figure they were, for some unknown reason. So he ended up mostly concentrating on Clarke watching for any sign he should be worried, being a solder these days large involved dealing with people in various capacities; so he had been given some basic psychology lessons as part of his basic training. A lot of guys had made fun of those lessons when they had been going on, but they all put them to use soon enough.

Bellamy wasn't particularly worried about Clarke losing it or something like that she seemed to be handling things remarkably well considering, being honest he was rather impressed with her she really was a brave princess. He couldn't help smile as he thought this, it wasn't that this whole situation wasn't panicking him it was, but if he was going to get the two of them out of this somehow he was going to need her help.

'So princes,' he began as they walked down a set of steps consisting of chipped moss covered brick 'you got any thoughts about the look of this place.' He knew the longer someone was inside their head thinking about a dire situation the greater the chance fear would get the better of them, so just in case he wanted to get Clarke talking, concentrating on him not the crazy predicament they were in.

'Please stop calling me princes Bellamy,' Clarke sighed as they reached the bottom of the steps. But then both of them stopped 'wow,' Clarke said at sight of the deep looking river in front of them 'wasn't expecting that.'

'No me neither,' Bellamy said stepping forward across an old warm causeway that lined the river leaning on a rusted railing and looking down at the muddy somewhat clear water. 'But then again why wouldn't there be something like this here.'

'True,' Clarke said moving next to him and leaning down on the railing herself 'doesn't look too clean though does it.'

'No but this is hardly a paradise is it,' Bellamy smiled leaning back and looking at the map to see which way they should go now. 'This way,' he said pointing in the correct direction locating the lake on the map and beginning to walk, he should have realised what it was before.

Again they walked in silence but it was Clarke this time that broke it ten or so minutes later as they passed under a bridge that appeared to have at one time been used for cars so they could drive over the river 'do you have any idea how long we were unconscious,' she asked in a pondering tone.

'I'm not sure,' Bellamy said looking at her and giving a slight shrug 'couple of day's maybe; I imagine it can't have been to long because you and I are just walk around without issue.'

'Yeah that's what I thought,' Clarke nodded as they walked out from under the bridge and followed the causeway as it turned with the river. 'If it had been an extended period of time bare minimum we would be dealing with a lot of joint pain right now,' she added pursing her lips as she thought about this.

'Probably a good thing,' Bellamy began to say thinking this was an opportunity to try and keep Clarke positive, but what he caught glimpse of up a head distracted him. Silently he walked forward at a quicker pace until he was in front of the mid-sized building on the other side of the river it's large pipes sucking up river water to the inside of the building.

'Bellamy what is it,' Clarke said rushing to catch up with him.

'That building,' he said pointing at the building across from them, that just from the sounds he could hear coming from it he could tell that it was doing the job it was designed to do.

'Do you think there might be,' Clarke began to ask excited.

'There won't be anyone in there,' Bellamy said quickly turning to face her 'I've seen that kind of building before it's designed to be automated.'

'OK what is it then,' Clarke asked confused.

'A class seven Gigdenbell water treatment plant,' Bellamy said his voice shaking slightly looking from Clarke back to the plant trying to calm himself.

'OK Bellamy,' Clarke said slowly still sounding confused, but also concerned now 'why is that freaking you out,' she asked.

'Because it doesn't make sense Clarke,' he said turning to face her 'I've only ever seen one of those plants before; they cost a lot to make you see because there so advanced.'

'How advanced,' Clarke asked curious now.

'That place could turn roar sewage in to drinking water,' he said gesturing at the plant 'and on top of that its automated to the point that once you have one built you very probably would have clean drinking water for the next five years no work necessary.'

'Cool,' Clarke said looking back at the plant briefly then turning back to him 'but I still don't understand why that's all freaking you out.'

'Clarke I don't think you understand,' Bellamy said emphasizing his words 'by expensive I mean in the millions, also when I say advanced were talking the kind of advanced where only a few very select people really know how to build one of those facility's.'

'O,' Clarke said slowly looking confused 'then how is that there,' she continued turning to look across the lake again, speaking more to herself than to Bellamy.

'I don't know,' he said quickly walking forward wanting to get away from the building that as far as he knew didn't make sense being where it was.

* * *

'Well I think we're almost there,' Bellamy said after what felt like a hour of walking looking up at the steadily darkening sky as they walked past larger but still abounded looking houses.

'It's starting to get dark,' Clarke said sounding concerned seeing where he was looking 'isn't it.'

'Yeah,' he agreed trying not to sound grim, he knew he had probably freaked Clarke out enough as it was back at the water treatment plant. 'Hopefully where ever this,' he continued in what he hoped was a positive tone gesturing at his map 'is sending us; there is some kind of shelter there.' He didn't know if there would be but he needed to be positive right now for Clarke.

'You know you don't need to do that right,' she said a small smile curling across her lips seeing through him, as they headed down a road that broke off the street they were on and headed up a slight hill. Bellamy opened his mouth to speak feeling embarrassed, 'I appreciate it really I do,' Clarke added quickly before he could speak 'it's just I think I would feel much better if you and I were honest with each other.'

Bellamy stopped walking now and looked in to Clarkes honest and kind of hopeful looking face, he was positive now she wasn't behind all this somehow, and she clearly believed that about him as well so that wasn't really a problem. In fact Bellamy felt like he could trust her on some level, he felt like there interests were aligned here. The problem was he had only met this woman a few hours ago and now she was asking him to trust her for him not to treat her like she was someone he needed to protect.

In truth she probably wasn't he knew that, but it wasn't just about her it was about him he had never been good at trusting people treating Clarke like a damsel in distress was easier for him. But she's not, a little voice in his head said she's a brave princess Bellamy smiled at this thought looking in to Clarkes actually rather beautiful blue eyes, a lot of things about Clarke were beautiful her eyes, her long blond hair, her pale skin. But that wasn't all she generally seemed like an amazing woman everything he imagined a princes should be, so if he wanted her to trust him to get the both of them out of this. 'Ok princes,' he said smiling 'lets you and I be honest with each other.'

'Thank you Bellamy,' Clarke smiled back as they both started walking again 'so you'll be honest with how your feeling, you'll tell me what you're thinking about all this.'

'Clarke I would have never and I will never lie to you,' he said wanting to make this point clear 'but Ok I promise.' Bellamy was going to continue speaking, thinking it would be good to volunteer some information about how he was feeling here. But as he opened his mouth to speak he looked down at his map and then he stopped if he was reading the map right their destination should be dead ahead of them.

Slowly he looked up not really knowing what he expecting to see 'what is it,' it Clarke asked sound concerned.

'I think that's it,' Bellamy said unsure of himself pointing at the large house a short distance in front of them. The house that was at the end of the road that it seemingly was designed to lead to was very big; in fact it could be more easily described as a mansion. With two large wings spreading right and left away from the main body of the house and windows of a third story pocking out of the roof.

'Wow,' Clarke said sounding slightly oared 'are you sure that's where's marked on the map.'

'Pretty sure,' Bellamy said looking back down at the map; the mansion was surrounded by overgrown fields in every direction so there wasn't really anywhere else it could be leading them to. 'Come on,' he said looking back up after a minute 'it's going to be night soon and were going to need somewhere to stay so it might as well be there.'

'True,' Clarke said as they both began to walk forward 'but it could still be a trap of some kind.'

'I kind of hope it is,' Bellamy said rubbing his shoulders to warm himself up his shirt didn't provide much protection against the elements and he wasn't about to take his jacket back from Clarke she needed it more than he did. 'At least that way something would be happening,' Bellamy continued 'it's the not knowing which is really getting to me here more than anything else.'

'I get that,' Clarke said in an understanding tone nodding slightly. As they both started to get closer to the mansion something else about it began to become more aperient, it was cleaner than the other buildings they had seen so far. The mansions greyish brick was cracked in places but it was clean there was no moss or plants growing on it like so many other building in this strange town, and the white paint covering the window frames and treading looked new it wasn't pealing or clearly old. 'Do you think someone's living here,' Clarke asked as they reached the mansion and they both stopped and stood in front of it taking a moment to take in the look of the place.

'I don't know,' Bellamy said in an unsure tone mulling this thought over in his mind stepping forward beginning to follow the road around the back of the house. He really had no idea what this mansions seemingly well maintained exterior meant in regards to his and Clarks situation but it was something, it was new information.

'They have a pool,' Clarke smiled exasperated noticing it a short distance away from them as they passed by the front of the mansion surrounded by what looked to be a marble patio. It was covered by a screen but still this wasn't exactly the type of place she had thought the map would lead them to, this was feeling increasingly less and less like a trap of some kind.

'Ok,' Bellamy said, not sure how to respond to Clarke's observation. Following the road round to the back of the house they entered a small courtyard, like the mansion it seemed better maintained than the rest of the road with significantly less cracks in it and no plants growing in its service. 'Right,' he said walking in to the centre of the court yard trying to think looking from the two closed garage doors to the steps leading up to the imposing looking double front doors.

'Think we should try knocking,' Clarke ventured walking to stand beside him eyeing the double doors herself.

'Might as well,' Bellamy said walking forward Clarke following him, reaching the steppes he walked up them and knocked loudly on the door and waited. When no answer came he tried again and then a third time but there was still no answer. 'Ok,' he said thinking looking around but he didn't see a door bell or anything, he took an experimental pull at the door but it was decidedly locked which in its self-surly was an indicator of something.

'Wait,' Clarke said all of a sudden 'what about the key.'

'What key,' he said looking at her, unsure of what she was getting at.

'Remember,' she smiled excited 'there were two keys in the bible one unlocked the hotel room door 'and,' she trailed off in to silence here leaving the word hanging.

Wordlessly Bellamy pulled out his keys out of his pocket holding them up by the disc with the one on it, 'good idea Clarke,' he said quietly thinking it through. The map had led them here so it made sense, it made a lot of sense in fact and he couldn't really think of any danger here, turning he slid his key in to the lock and turned it immediately he felt it click open his hand shaking slightly he moved it upwards and turned the door handle.

The door swung open silently, wordlessly they both walked forward in to the darkened interior of the mansion both of them moving closer to the other as they did so each of them wondering about the possibility of a trap. They stopped a few paces inside and stood where they were on the wight tiled floor waiting for the other shoe to drop, but it didn't. 'Ok,' Clarke said quietly after several extremely tense minutes looking around the shadowy entrance hall at the two stair cases spiralling upwards and at the various ways out the hall 'now what.'

'I'm not sure Clarke,' Bellamy replied frowning looking around the large hall himself all the walls were white who ever had built this place seemed to have a thing for the colour.

'Well what about lights,' Clarke inquired deciding to go with the obvious. Looking around she saw several switches on a wall leaving Bellamy's side she walked over to them her hand outstretched. Bellamy called for her to stop saying it might be a trap but it was too late her fingers made contact with the switches, and a moment latter a series or lightly coloured metallic rectangles on the walls as well as the chandelier above them consisting of all kinds of twisted metal light up.

They both stared at each other in silence standing in the now considerably well-lit hall waiting for something to happen but again nothing did. 'OK,' Bellamy said slowly after a few minutes 'I think we're good.'

'What did you actually think was going to happen,' Clarke said giving him a pointed look, taking off his jacket now she was inside somewhere a bit warmer and putting it on a glass pained table that sat below the light switches.

'I don't know,' Bellamy shrugged exasperated actually smiling a little 'seemed like it was a ligament worry though.'

'I spouse that's fair,' Clarke said stepping back towards him looking back at the light switches as she did.

'I don't know if there is anything here we need to worry about Clarke,' Bellamy said giving a slight sigh thinking up of a plan of action 'but I want us to go through this place and make sure because if we are going to be staying here tonight I want to be sure of that.'

'Yeah,' Clarke nodded 'that sounds like a good idea, so where do you want to start?'

'It's best we start down here,' Bellamy said stepping forward pointing at the floor, he knew from his training you always worked upwards when you were clearing a building so you could avoid getting trapped on an upper floor. 'Let's go this way,' he said gesturing through an arch that led out of the hall. Walking through it Clarke trailing behind him he saw a narrow corridor turning to his left with shiny black doors down it along with other archers, this place looked to be rather open planned.

There was another arch in front of him so he took a few steps forward and then looked to his right, being careful to not go too far just in case there was something round the corner he needed to worry about. As he was kind of expecting there wasn't though, there was just some seating arrears and an open plan kitchen with a couple of pieces of modern art scattered around. 'OK,' he said eyeing the kitchens cabinets as he turned around back to Clarke, only now feeling the grumbling in his stomach 'I say we come back here after we check were alone.'

'Agreed,' Clarke said eyeing the kitchen her self actually licking her lips; clearly she was hunger as well.

Working back down the corridor opening doors as they went they both began to pick up speed as it was revealed the doors led to things like toilets, utility rooms or over seating arears. 'I guess we should have expected this really,' Clarke said as they reached the end of the corridor and walked under one of the two arch's there the other just leading to another seating arear. 'I mean really it looked like a mansion outside so why wouldn't it look like one inside,' she added as they both walked around the large dining room the arch lead too, which curiously was painted a light grey colour instead of the white most of the rooms up to this point had been.

'Fair point Clarke,' Bellamy said smiling slightly at her observation walking a head of her towards another door 'but seriously I don't think anything is, shall we say ordinary under these circumstances.'

'That's true,' she nodded following after him as Bellamy walked through the door but then she stopped taken aback by the size of the library they had just walked in to.

'Well I like this,' Bellamy said grinning looking upwards this library looked to be two stories high and all the shelfs were full of books. He had always loved reading when he was growing up, it was easily one of his favourite pass times when he was on deployment he would always be picking up books from wherever to read.

'Yeah me too,' Clarke agreed smiling herself looking around at all the shelves of books barely any walls were visible there were so many.

They didn't linger to long in the library both of them knowing they had to make sure they were really alone. Leaving the library they started carefully but surely going through all of the rooms finding more seating arears, game rooms, studies a large pantry near the other side of the kitchen. They only lingered longer on one or two rooms like the art gallery at one of the furthest ends of the mansion or the garage that held several cars as well as two motorbikes.

'Well,' Clarke said giving an exhausted sigh as they walked in to the last of the upstairs rooms another bedroom sitting down on the large bed as she did so 'that's it were alone.'

'Yeah,' Bellamy said slowly sitting down next to her trying to think of any explanation to all this that made an ounce of sense 'I think we are.' They had both moved very fast through the house not looking inside things like draws or cabinets, but he didn't see how they could have missed anyone who was hiding really, he knew they had both been paying attention. Even if they had somehow missed someone it came back to that question of why would they have hid from them, a lot of things seemingly ended with a question here he thought to himself frowning.

'I say we go back to the kitchen like we said we would now,' Clarke said suddenly.

'Excuse me,' Bellamy said turning to face her.

'We said we would go back to the kitchen if we didn't find anyone,' Clarke said speaking up slightly 'or aren't you hungry.'

He was hungry and in truth he couldn't think of any real reason not to go with this plan of action, 'alright,' he said forcing a smile getting up 'let's go.'

When they got down stairs to the kitchen they had seen earlier which in many ways reminded Bellamy of the kitchens you would see on cookery shows, they both started opening the shiny wooden cabinets looking for food. First two cabinets Bellamy opened were full of black, white and grey plates and bowls of various sizes, opening the third he found a rather large blender on the fourth he was greeted by a series of rather large knives hanging from the top of the cabinet.

'Wow,' he said stepping back instinctively.

'You OK,' Clarke asked walking over, as she did Bellamy opened the cabinet door wider so she could see. 'Wow,' she said her self-seeing inside her eyes widening 'those are proper meat cleaving and fileting knives,' she said taping one with her finger.

'So whoever's behind all this,' Bellamy said taking another step backwards pulling at his tie as he did so thinking now was a good time to take it off 'kidnaps us leads us to this places which has things that can be used as weapons inside.'

'Yeah weird,' Clarke said chuckling closing the cabinet 'but anyway I've taken a look in the fridge and were in luck there's some good stuff in there.' Hearing this Bellamy opened his mouth to remark about the possibility of poison but then thought better of it, 'yeah,' Clarke said clearly able to read what he was thinking 'all this to poison us really doesn't make a lot of sense does it.

'No it doesn't,' Bellamy smiled stepping forward towards the fridge 'I say we just make something simple though, right now you and I need any kind of food.'

* * *

A few minutes latter they both sat on stools at the kitchens breakfast bar eating the sandwiches they had each made neither of them talking both them wanting to fill there empty stomachs to some degree. Bellamy was the first to finish pushing his plate away slightly he took a deep breath feel decidedly better for having eaten, looking over at Clarke she gave him a smile as she continued eating he smiled back unsure what else to do. Clarke really seemed like quit a woman, a doctor who was also interested in art from what he had gathered with a rather likable determination he had noticed several times to day, all that combined with the fact she was a real looker with blond hair blue eyes pail skin and curved figure had Bellamy really regretting this was how they had met.

Maybe your dreaming a little voice said in the back of his mind as Bellamy thought about this. This idea made Bellamy pause momentarily this couldn't be some kind of weird dream could it, yeah he thought to himself sure you kind of looked out here being trapped with Clarke but no dream you've ever had has ever been this fiscal. Coming to this decision he looked down at his hands experimentally trying again to remember what had happened when he had been in the bathroom in Sidney the last thing he remembered before waking up in his hotel room.

At the event they had been working up to when they were going to hand out the medals something that was kind of getting to him so he had decided to step out for a moment to take a breather. The bathroom had seemed like a logical place to go do that so Bellamy had decided to go there once he had left the hall, this was where his memory started to get fuzzy he remembered splashing some water on his face he was sure of that part.

But then what he asked himself biting his tong trying to concentrate, there was the sound of the door he thought after a few minutes tapping his fingers on the hard marble service of the counter top with his knuckles as he tried to jumble through his memory's. I turned around or did I just look up, but what did you see he asked himself what did you see he thought again teasing out each word. Men was it he thought but he couldn't picture them all he could remember was black shapes; he had definitely been drugged with serious stuff that much Bellamy was sure off.

'You OK,' Clarke asked all of a sudden breaking Bellamy out of his maze of half remembered memories.

'Excuse me,' Bellamy asked looking up at Clarke who was looking at him a concerned expression on her face. 'I'm fine,' he said quickly after a minutes thought 'it's just I was trying to remember what happened to me when I was abducted.'

'O really,' she said looking surprised 'any luck.'

'No not really,' he frowned disappointed with himself he really hadn't remembered anything worth telling Clarke. 'You finished,' he asked gesturing at Clarke's now empty plate.

'Yeah,' she said dragging out the word looking down at her plate then at him and finally out a nearby window at the now decidedly black sky. 'What now,' she asked turning back to him sighing again a minute later clearly not knowing what was the right move here.

'It might sound a strange idea,' Bellamy frowned 'but I really think the best thing we can do hear is just go back upstairs and find some where you and I can get some sleep.' Clarke opened her mouth to argue but Bellamy spoke first 'what can we do tonight Clarke,' he asked her in an imploring voice. 'Not much really can we,' he continued when she didn't say anything 'and if you're worried about something happening, do you really see who ever set all this up going through all this trouble just to kill us in our sleep.'

'You've got a point there,' Clarke said under her breath scowling 'but do you really think you can sleep in this kind of situation.'

'Yes,' Bellamy smiled nodding amused by this question 'and trust me you'll be able to sleep to as I'm sure you can attest to human body needs sleep, it wants sleep. So it doesn't matter what the situation is you'll be able to get some sleep.'

'You're a little bit of an ass aren't you,' Clarke said smiling slightly but she was clearly annoyed with the way he was talking to her Bellamy could tell.

But her expression just made him laugh 'yeah princes I am an ass, good we get that out in the open now.'

'Yeah I think it is,' Clarke said rolling her eyes standing up.

* * *

'I say we sleep in here,' Clarke said gesturing to one of the bedrooms she remembered seeing earlier moving passed Bellamy as they reached the second floor and walking inside. It really was a nice bedroom electronic fire relaxing cream and white coloured fabric walls large built in wardrobes along one side and to Clarke at least an extremely eviting looking king sized bed.

'That couch doesn't look to bad,' Bellamy said walking in behind her point at the white sofa that was positioned in front of the fire which Clarke had just turned on to provide some heat 'I can sleep there.'

'Come on Bellamy, really,' Clarke said exasperated leaning back up from the fires controls 'it's a big bed I think there's room for both of us.'

'Would you really be OK with that,' Bellamy said seriously looking at the bed then her.

'I'm fine,' she said in the same exasperated tone smiling 'as long as you keep your clothes on,' this wasn't actually the first time she had slept besides a friend so she really felt like this would be ok.

'OK princes you have a deal,' Bellamy said smiling. Walking over to the bed he sat down on it and started taking off his shoes 'you know I think the first thing I think we should to do tomorrow is find a change of clothes for both of us.'

'Agreed,' Clarke said giving a frustrated sigh as she walked over to the bed and started taking off her shoes as well, at least Bellamy and been dropped in this places wearing something descent, under her scrubs which weren't decent material all she actually had on was a vest and her underwear.

Giving a slight sigh Bellamy pulled back the covers on his side of the bed and got under them, he had already taken off his jacket and tie earlier in the day and being since he doubted Clarke would be OK with him taking of his shirt which he would have liked to do have done there really wasn't much more for him to do. A moment later Clarke did the same, they remained separate neither one of them wanting to touch leave a strip of cold space between them. Bellamy felt like he should say something but he didn't know what to say.

'Goodnight I guess,' Clarke said a moment latter turning on to her side to face away from him clearly she wanted to actually try and sleep.

'Goodnight princes,' he said quietly, it was best to leave things there but he didn't really feel like he could try getting to sleep just yet there was just too much going on in his head. But most of all he was thinking about Octavia since there mother had died it had largely just been the two of them and now, what, he didn't actually know which he guessed that was what worried him.

He had always been an overprotective big brother to his sister; ever since she had been born he just worried about her. He knew he worried a lot more than he should specially now they were both older but he couldn't help it and now he didn't know where she was if she was OK and he didn't for now at least know how to find out. She's probably thinking the same things you are right now a little voice said in Bellamy's head, he smiled at this thought it was true she probably was but it didn't really help. He looked up at the sealing at the smove white paint there and imagined the night sky the stars twinkling in the darkness trying to tell himself Octavia was probably looking at the same sky herself.

There were no windows in the bedroom Bellamy and Clarke had chosen so they couldn't see the small drone descending down out of the night sky seemingly out of nowhere, hovering there with its camera trained at the spot of wall that led to the bedroom they were in spying on them. The small robotic spy remained hovering there for a few minutes but then it suddenly stopped, speeding upwards disappearing to the blackness of the night.

Bellow where it had been hovering a long black shadow that was being cast by the lights Bellamy and Clarke had left on moved gradually as the figure that was standing there moved from there hiding place and started moving away from the mansion. The figure wore fairly no descript clothes black trench coat, grey black sweater, dark trousers but as the figure walked they didn't blend in to the night they stuck out, because the figures short hair was a startling white and along with their extremely pale skin the figure seemingly glowed as they walked. When they were a short distance away from the mansion a buzzing began coming from the figures coat keeping up there pace they pulled out a phone pushing a button on it they answered it placing it to their ear listening to a voice on the other end. 'It was a success,' the figure said a moment latter in a soft voice 'faze one complete, we should begin faze two.'

* * *

 **Octavia**

Octavia sat leaning back against the hard wall behind her staring up at grubby sealing of the drunk tank, rather annoyingly the cops had decided to throw her in here. They were doing it just because they could she was sure. The girl sitting next to her was clearly stoned judging from the way she was now passed out and drooling on Octavia's shoulder, she was just about to try and ease the girl off of her but just as she began to move a cop appeared at the door with Miller standing behind him.

'That went well,' Octavia said sarcastically a short while later as her and Miller walked out the police station once he had finished bailing her out.

'You punched out a cop,' Miller frowned giving a frustrated sigh 'what did you think was going to happen when you punched a cop.'

'He was being a prick,' she replied unconcerned 'he tried to suggest Bellamy just ran off.'

'You and I both know that's not true,' Miller said holding back exasperated laughter 'but these are the people we want to be looking for Bellamy so we need them on our side.'

'Well there not trying Miller,' Octavia spat 'if they were really trying they wouldn't have even suggested it was possible Bellamy would run off after what happened with both of our fathers.'

'This way,' Miller sighed gesturing for them to turn in the direction of where he had parked his car but just as they turned a tall balled dark skinned and well muzzled man walked straight up to both of them appearing seemingly out of nowhere.

'Octavia Blake,' the man asked looking at Octavia.

'Yeah,' Octavia said suspiciously.

'My names Lincoln Woods,' the man said gesturing at himself 'and I think I can help find your brother.'

'Really,' Octavia frowned sceptically crossing her arms this wasn't the first time she had gotten something like this in the last few weeks.

'Look,' Lincoln said looking from Octavia who was giving an extremely sceptical look to Miller who was just glaring at him 'I know this is going to be hard to believe but I'm not some crazy. A friend's son disappeared two months ago and he was abducted under similar circumstances to your brother I believe it was the same people who took both of them.'

'Fine,' Octavia sighed rolling her eyes 'I'll hear you out,' even if this guy was crazy he was hot so there was that at the very least.

* * *

 **Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter thank you for reading, sorry it took me so long to post it there ended up being a lot in this chapter and other fics I was working on plus I've had a lot going on.**


End file.
